


Wild Child

by Tenshiryuu



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Golden Age AU, Goldenfrost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshiryuu/pseuds/Tenshiryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Pitchiner remember his first meeting with the wild ice elemental Jack Frost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Child

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the first prompt of GoldenFrost Week on Tumblr. The theme was "Memories". I threw this together fairly quickly, please excuse any major typos or inconsistency.

General Kozmotis Pitchiner strode across the star galleon's wide, golden bridge. It was growing late, though time seemed to stand still here in the endless, vast star fields. Night and day meant little in the darkness of space, but one had to keep a schedule. And his last training session had gone over that schedule. The Dream Pirates had been quiet as of late, but he wasn't about to let his guard down just yet. His cadets were still green, and he needed to make certain that they were ready for whatever lay ahead. For now, though, he was content to let them rest.

He reached the ornate wooden door to his quarters, slipping quietly through. It felt good to finally get out of that famous shining armor. He allowed the pieces to clatter to the floor. If they could withstand a Dream Pirate's cleaver, they could certainly handle a wood floor. He'd deal with them later. Most of the other high-ranking officers had robotic servants, but Kozmotis had declined their aid. He could handle himself just fine. He didn't need those whirring piles of nuts and bolts puttering around his personal space.

It wasn't just the robots that Kozmotis had to contend with. There was one other occupant of the ship that had little regard for other people's space, especially Kozmotis's. After a long, hot shower, Kozmotis entered his bedroom only to find his oversize bed already occupied. A shock of Winter-white hair poked out from beneath a pile of blankets and furs. How Jack managed to sneak in whenever he felt like it, Kozmotis never was able to figure out. Not that he tried very hard to stop the little brat in the first place.

The general sighed, gliding silently toward the bed. Jack was already asleep, and wearing one of Kozmotis's favorite nightrobes. The tall man sat carefully beside him on the edge of the mattress. Jack looked so peaceful, it was hard to believe that this was the same troublemaker that had nearly caused the entire galleon to crash into a comet a few days prior. Or before that, attracted the unwanted attention of an Asteroid Eater that almost took the bridge clean off.

Despite his shortcomings, Jack Frost was the brightest star in Kozmotis's universe. He'd grown so much since their first meeting. Jack had gone from a wild child to a warrior, a friend to a lover. The two of them had given up even trying to hide their relationship. The Shining General and the Aurora Knight were a well-know pair by now, helping to rid the galaxy of all manner of dark beings. Though they still had their own separate quarters, Jack would often sneak in here. He hated being alone, a sentiment that Kozmotis understood completely. Still, it would be nice if the kid knocked once in a while.

Kozmotis sighed, brushing a stray lock of white away from equally pale skin. They'd come so far together. They'd faced Dream Pirates and Nightmare Men. They'd sailed from one end of the galaxy to the other. He could still remember the day he'd met this mischievous sprite of a boy, the day he'd first looked into those eyes of deepest azure.

 

***

 

They had been following a rogue band of Dream Pirates for days. The creatures were wily, but his men had managed to put a hole in the hull of the Pirates' ship. Heavily damaged, they had been forced to take refuge in the deep forest of a little planet on the edge of the galaxy. It wasn't a heavily populated world, but there was no way the General or his crew would allow the Pirates to contaminate it. Kozmotis had pledged to protect all worlds, not just the bustling mega cities of the Constellations.

The citizens of this world weren't terribly interested in technology. They had no use for starships or space travel, focusing instead on tending their own little farms and fields. They cared little for the goings-on of the rest of the galaxy. It was a peaceful planet, perhaps a bit too much so. While Kozmotis and his men attracted a great deal of attention when they landed, the townsfolk showed little concern when they were told of the Dream Pirates hiding in the woods.

“We've dealt with bandits and scoundrels before. We're stronger than we look, good General.” The elders had scoffed.

“You don't understand.” Kozmotis persisted. “They can darken your dreams and lay waste to a world in short time.”

“You may search for them, we will not interfere. We've our own forest spirit to deal with. Perhaps it will freeze them in their tracks for you. Good luck.”

The woods were dark, full of tall pines whose branches were so thick they blocked out the light. It was cool, and the fresh scent of pine needles filled the air. There was a bit of snow here and there, though the heavy cover above kept the ground mostly free of it. Kozmotis wondered at the elders' words. What was this forest spirit they had mentioned?

“Are you certain the Pirates landed here?” Kozmotis turned to one of his officers.

“Yes, General. I'm getting strong Shadow readings from this direction. The man gestured at the compass-like instrument he carried.

As they continued down the trail, Kozmotis felt as if they were being watched. The farther they went, the more he was certain of it. Someone was following them, just out of sight. He doubted it was a Pirate, they couldn't keep quiet that long. He gestured for his men to stop. As they did, Kozmotis caught the briefest glimmer of movement off to his side. He lunged forward. The young man hiding in the underbrush was fast, but Kozmotis was faster, even in his armor.

“Let me GO!” The white-haired shadow snarled as Kozmotis lifted him easily by the collar. He was slender, dressed in dark clothing that blended into the dappled light of the forest. Brilliant blue eyes glared at Kozmotis from below thick salt-and-pepper brows.

“Who are you, boy? And why are you following us?” Kozmotis met that frigid gaze. The boy didn't answer, struggling furiously to free himself. “I highly doubt you are an ally of the Pirates we are seeking, so you should get back to the village now. These creatures are dangerous, it wouldn't do to have you getting in the way.”

He stopped struggling at that. “Pirates? You're hunting Dream Pirates?”

“Yes. And only a fool would be out alone with them roaming free.” Kozmotis glared pointedly.

“Hey, I can take care of myself, Sir Shiny. And besides, I'm not from that stupid village.”

“Have care how you talk, brat.”

The strange young man grinned, one pale hand wrapping around Kozmotis's wrist. He felt a sudden, searing cold. It was so unexpected that, despite himself, he flinched. The slim figure in his grip took advantage of the opening, pulling himself free. Kozmotis's eyes widened. “What-”

“Hehe. I told you. I can take care of myself.” Blue ice formed around the boy's arms, and he favored the other man with an impudent smirk. “They call me the forest spirit. The one who will freeze you solid in an instant. These are my woods, my home.”

So, the brat knew how to use ice magic. Elementals were rare, but not unheard of. As fascinating as he was, Kozmotis had other things to worry about. He turned toward his men once more. They had to find those creatures before they began to feed off of the dreams of the world's inhabitants. If they were anywhere near here, no doubt the commotion caused by this little skirmish had alerted them to the warriors' presence.

“If you will not return to the village, then at least stay out of our way, and be on your guard. I don't want to have to rescue you from those villains.” Kozmotis began striding down the trail with a purpose, not looking back. There was no response from the boy with the sparkling blue eyes. Good, maybe he'd stay out of trouble. The small band of star warriors moved deeper into the woods. For several minutes, there was no sound other than the occasional call of a bird, and the crunching of gravel underfoot.

“So, these pirates. What do they look like anyway?” Kozmotis nearly jumped out of his armor, finding himself once again staring into two pools of sparkling sapphire. The boy was hanging by his knees from a tree branch growing over the path. The General hadn't even heard him approach this time. Either he was getting slow or this boy was better than he thought. He struggled to keep his composure. “Get. Down. From. There.”

The sprite swung down easily, landing with barely a sound. “My name's Jack, by the way. What's yours?”

Kozmotis glared. Perhaps he should just apprehend the boy for now and deal with him later. He was going to get himself killed at this rate. He'd give the idiot one more chance. “Go home now, _Jack_. Or I shall have to resort to drastic measures.”  
“Already told you, I am home. If you don't tell me your name I'll just stick with Sir Shiny.”

“General Pitchiner!”

Kozmotis whirled at his officer's cry. Well, they didn't need to look for the Pirates anymore. The creatures had found them. They were surrounded by an ragtag assortment of rovers, all wielding sharp blades and unnerving sneers. Kozmotis stepped in front of Jack, staring coolly at the surrounding Pirates. “Well, boy. That should answer both of your questions. We will handle these devils. Stay back, there aren't too many.” He drew his blade of shining silver. “I've seen worse. Much, much worse.”

With a terrible cry, the rovers fell upon the warriors. It wasn't much of a battle, his crew was more than a match for scoundrels such as this. They'd capture who they could, march them back to the ship, and continue on their merry way. As his eyes traveled over the captured Pirates, Kozmotis realized that one was missing. Where was the captain of this lot? For that matter...where was Jack?

There was a yelp from above, and two more Pirates came crashing down from the trees overhead. “Pitchiner! There's more up here!” Jack's voice rang out. Kozmotis saw him in a nearby tree, brandishing an icy stick as if it were a sword. “The were gonna drop a net on you but I got-” A shadowy shape materialized behind the pale boy, covering his mouth with an inky hand. The Dream Pirate captain laughed eerily.

“Jack!” Kozmotis tightened his grip on his sword. That idiot.

“What have I found here?” The captain hissed. “A little hostage, perhaps?” His grin was malicious. “Perhaps we can trade, good General. You release my crew. We are almost done with our repairs. We will finish up here, and before we head on our merry way, I'll give you the boy.”

Kozmotis's lip curled in a snarl. If they agreed, there was no way he and his men could return to their own ship in time to catch the Pirates again. They would be halfway out of the solar system by then. The vile creature probably wouldn't keep his word anyway, but Kozmotis couldn't just leave Jack. He lowered his blade.

“Very well. But know that if you harm him in any way, I will hunt you down, no matter how far you run.”

They released the captured crew. The captain slithered down from his perch, still restraining Jack. The creatures glared at the golden warriors, and began to retreat back into the shadows. If they hurt that boy... Kozmotis watched them helplessly. This was supposed to be a simple in-and-out mission. Now there was a life on the line. That. Idiot.

He stared into the darkness. By now, evening had fallen, and it was nearly complete blackness below the pines. He couldn't see or hear anything of the Pirates. He resigned himself to ordering his men to set up camp, when there was a loud commotion from the direction the creatures had vanished. Kozmotis lunged forward, as he did there was a brilliant flash of blinding white and blue, bright enough to light up the surrounding woods. What in the name of the Constellations...He shot through the undergrowth without a second thought. As he got closer to the scene of the bright flash, the ground below him suddenly changed to mirror-smooth ice, and he nearly lost his footing.

He caught himself, and glanced around. This entire section of the forest was completely frozen over, shimmering blue ice covering every surface. The Pirate crew and their captain were frozen solid. And, in the center of everything, stood Jack. He was panting, leaning on the stick-sword. He raised his head weakly when he heard Kozmotis.

“Jack...you...”

“What?” Jack wobbled a bit, somehow managing to flash that irritating smirk. “You wanted to catch them _all_ , right? I caught them. You should thank me.” He looked like he was going to pass out.

 

Once the Dream Pirates thawed out enough, the General and his men chained them up once more, Captain included, and marched them back through the darkened woods. Jack led the way, stumbling tiredly ahead.

“You're not going to win, Kozmotis Pitchiner. There will always be more Dream Pirates. More Nightmares.” The captain hissed.

Kozmotis forced him onward. “Be that as it may, the Knights of the Constellations will always be here to stop them. Now, move.”

“Kozmotis? I thought your first name was General.” Jack smirked. He led them to the forest's edge, and there he paused.

“They don't like magic. They think I'm a devil, an evil spirit. So I stay here. But what I really want...” Sapphire eyes turned toward the stars shining above. “I want to go there. I want to see the stars.” He stared at Kozmotis. “Take me with you. Maybe I can learn to use this power. What I did back there...I ...I don't really know how. It just happens, I can't really control it. I think that's why they're so scared of me. I can do terrible things, but... But if I could master it...”

Kozmotis sighed. “I cannot take you with me, boy. You belong here. Use your power to protect these good people.”

He turned away from that icy gaze, ordering his prisoners onward. His men were exhausted. They would load the prisoners onto the galleon, get some supplies for the journey back, and get some rest. The next morning, they would set sail. Just another day in the life of the Shining General.

He didn't discover the stowaway until they had left the little forested planet well behind them. A pair of guards came to the bridge, dragging an indignant Jack between them. “Hey, hands off. This how you treat the guy that caught those Pirates for you? You should be ashamed.”

Kozmotis rubbed his forehead. “Jack. How...”

“I told you. I want to see the stars, and to learn to use this power. I want you to teach me. I want to be one of you. I'd just rot back there. I couldn't stay behind.” Jack's eyes held a seriousness that Kozmotis hadn't seen before. “Please, don't take me back. Train me. I want to fight this darkness too.” Sapphire eyes met gold.

“Do not make me regret this decision, Jack Frost.”

 

***

 

“Hey, it's rude to stare.” Kozmotis jolted out of his reverie as Jack stirred. He yawned, blinking sleepily up at the tall General. “I was waiting here forever. Did you get lost or something?”

“No, I was hoping if I took long enough you'd get bored and leave. Obviously I was wrong. Now, move over, you are in my spot.”

“Make me.”

Kozmotis shoved his way into the bed next to his stubborn lover, curling around him. Jack purred with contentment, nuzzling against his neck. The Shining General smiled. No, he didn't regret that decision of years past. Not one bit.


End file.
